The Saints And Me
by Shell6661
Summary: Annie knew the MacManus twins way before they where the saints, but how will Murphy being a saint effect there relationship, Murphy/OC it might get mature as story moves on haven't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

St paddy's day morning, Annie woke to the her phone ringing, it was her Murphy asking was she going church with him, she couldn't do it today with was busy to work to make sure everything was ready for tonight. Annie arrived at her fathers pub Mcginty's in the south of Boston, she knew knew it was gonna be a busy night, st paddy's always is.

Upon arriving she noticed her da pulling down pictures on the wall, worrying she asked him "what was going on da" he slowly replied "d,d,d,dont't worry sweet heart just want to repaint" she nodded and took the pictures from him.

As she looked through the pictures one stood out more than the others it was her and the Macmanus brothers Connor and Murphy, the picture was at least four years old. it was Connor her and Murphy not long after they met, she was kissing Connor on the cheek to make Murphy jealous it must have worked they've been dating four years and they've been engaged a couple off weeks now. she let out a little giggle remembering the first time she met her boys.

Busy night at the bar, two new faces walked and Annie cant help but notice them. The two men look very similar but something drawn her to the younger looking one, his blue eyes sparkled the colour was so unnaturally beautiful, his eyes were the only thing she noticed in the dark mist if the bar. she was snapped out of the trance his eyes put on her by someone demanding another pint of Guinness, she roared back at him " give me a fuckin minute ye get ye fuckin pint when am ready now shut de fuck up" her reaction caught the of the two strangers who walked toward the bar.

"well scuse me lass is der any chance i could get two pints of Guinness please"

"shut it Connor shill bite ya head off"

they both started to laugh which made her smirk, as she handed over a pint she said " aye Connor is it and who de fuck might you be saying am gonna bite is ead of ya don't know me" Connor howled as the man next to him got shouted at. " well lass as ye know am Connor and dis ere is me little brother Murphy well i say me little brother es me twin but am de older twin" he smiled at her "fuck you we don't know dat since ma wont tell us" Murphy snapped back at his brother. They argued between themselves as she handed Murphy his pint.

"no fighting boys or you'll have me to deal with " robbing Connor recently lit cigarette. She started to walk away.

Connor shouted " hey wait up lass we didn't catch ye name"

smiling back at them " don't recall telling yr"

"well are ya" Murphy quickly asked,

"nope am not"

"fuck sake Annie Ware's me fucking pint"

"oh for fuck sake" she said to her self walking over handing him his pint

looking back over to the brothers smiling at her " Annie is it then lass" Murphy asked "aye boys tis"

…

She started smiling remembering that first night even though every night was like that with the twins around. Six thirty at night the bar was open and the twins finally show up. "bout time boys ye ad me worried" Murphy smiled and gave her a kiss "sorry love Connor got kicked in the balls at work and ma rang saying she ware gonna kill erself." the boys sat at the bar ordering drinks and waiting for Rocco.

"Hey, where's Roc?" I asked Murph.

Just as I asked, the door opened and in came our shaggy-haired, beard-faced friend. "Hey, Fuck-ass, get me a beer!" Everyone in the bar gave cheers and gave Rocco some affectionate hair ruffles.

About an hour later, we were all drunk and most of the bar was empty besides the row of guys at the bar. Id poured meself a pint and said "da am on fuckin brake" and with that I jumped over de bar to sit next to Murphy. We were all laughing at pretty much nothing and leaning heavily on the bar.

"Listen guys, I've got some bad news," Doc said, quieting the bar patrons. "I'm gonna have to close down th-th-th-the bar."

I felt my heart sink. This place was home, Da's life was ere how could they do this to my Da. It was like a little piece of Ireland right in the middle of South Boston. Apparently they were closing down lots of buildings all around here and weren't letting anyone renew their leases. Even Da

"Hey, lemme talk to my boss, maybe he can do something," Rocco said.

We all made disapproving sounds and Murphy reached over and smacked the back of his head. It was a stupid idea. Da pointed at Rocco and said, "Now I don't want anyone knowin'. So ya keep yer traps shut! Ya know what they say. People in glass houses sink sh-sh-ships." I laughed along with the men of the bar at his silly faux pas.

Rocco wheezed a laugh before saying, "Hey, Doc, I gotta buy you like a proverbs book or something. This mix and match shit's gotta go.". "A penny saved's worth two in the bush, innit?" Connor asked, looking blearily around through heavy-lidded eyes. Murphy smiled and leaned over on my shoulder. "And don't cross the road, if ya cant get outta the kitchen."

I giggled and playfully shoved him over onto Rocco. I was still laughing when the door banged open and three large men walked in. Everyone at the bar stood and turned to face them. I leaned grabbed hold of Murphy's arm,

The bald one in the middle started speaking in a Russian accent. "I am Ivan Checkov, and you vill be closing. Now."

I scowled.

Murphy smirked. "Checkov? Well this here's McCoy," he threw his arm around Rocco's neck. "We find a Spock and we got ourselves an away team."

Everyone his silly Star Trek reference amusing. except The Russians though. "I'm in no mood for discussion. You!" he pointed at Da. "You stay. The rest of you, go now."

There was mumbling heard throughout the rest of the bar, but I kept quiet, silently sizing up these thugs.

"Why don't you make like a tree… and get the fuck out!" Da stuttered from behind the bar. "I rather like that one," I mumbled, making Murphy and Connor smirk.

Connor stepped up. "Ya know he's got till the week's end, right? Ya don't have to be hard-asses, do ya?". "Yeah, its St. Patty's Day, everyone's Irish tonight," Murphy said. He put a cigarette in his mouth and let it hang limply between his lips as he continued, "Why don't ye just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

Ivan flipped the fuck out. He smacked the glasses from Connor and Murphy's hands and growled, "This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go."

Oooh that was a fuckin stupid move Ivan. You don't knock an Irishman's drink out is hand. Especially if its Murphy and Conner

Connor glared up at him. "Listen, if ya want to fight, ya can see yer outnumbered here. We're tryin' to be civil so I suggest ya take our offer."

"I make the offers," Ivan said, glaring down the line of drunks.

Rocco stepped forward, starting to talk. I really hoped it wasn't something that was going to land him a shiner. Roc had that effect on people. "Hey, Borris! What if told you your pinko commie mother sucked so much dick her face looked like an egg?"

Oh Roc, I thought as Ivan leaped forward and punched Rocco out.

"Fuck you!" Murphy yelled at Ivan. Connor and Murphy started speaking to the three men in Russian, one of the many languages the two boys knew. Each MacManus gulped down a shot of Jack, then threw the punch that started everything.

Murphy and Conner practically tipped the men up and broke pretty much everything in the bar, I couldn't help but think fuck ill have to clean this shit tomorrow. Suddenly I was grabbed by one of the Russians "don't even fuckin think bout it" I said elbowing him in the face and knocking him to the ground. " ah dat's me girl" I could hear the smile in Murphy's voice as he said it. Then Murphy was pushed into the corner, as people tried to help I herd Conner's stern voice " stay away he can take care of emself" . Before I had chance to turn around Murphy had smashed the guy in the head with two bottles of wine. They then tied the fat one to the bar I handed Conner the bottle of shite whisky noone drank he poured it over irvins arse then I dropped my ciggie on it. We all smirked as he screamed in pain. The Russians were then dragged out the bar.

…

I felt arms rap around me as Murphy whispered in me ear " we best be goin if we wanna av some fun before Conner gets home he's staying ta help ye da clean up" I smiled widely before turning round to face him " oh Murph ye such a romantic" .

" aye don't ye know it" he said before giving me a kiss.

We walked to the apartment hand in hand laughing and joking while the city of Boston slept. (though we didn't share an apartment together we very rarely spent a night apart) .

* * *

please rate and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**This chapter is going to be about Murphy remembering how he felt when he met Annie.**

...

Chapter two

Murphy rolled over and just stared at Annie, looking back at the clock he did not realised it was the early hours in the morning. Connor returned from Mcgintys an hour ago. Murphy wrapped Annie up in his arms pulling her onto his chest, grazing his hands though her hair to relieve her face. kissing her forehead, he could not help but think back to the first day they met and the first time they kissed. The first day they met, she had ago at him and refused to give him her name, he could not help laugh thinking about that day. he started to remember how he felt when she looked him dead into his eyes that night. He felt like he'd gotten lost in pools of grey and blue.

She swore like a sailor which surprised him because she did not seem like that type of girl. He watched her all night as walked around the bar severing people talking to everyone. Connor slapped him around the back off the head." right Murph stop staring at er and go talk to er Jesus ye such a fuckin pussy". "go fuck yeself con I'll talk to er when I'm ready" Connor was about to hit him again when Annie caught their attention.

"come on pay up" Annie said to the greasy looking man that smirked at her "what" he said dumbly. she came down and looked him straight into his eye "right knob head I aint no whore but if ye gonna grab my arse and treat me like one ye can fucking pay me like one" she stood up and put her hand out "pay up" he glanced at her putting a hundred dollar bill into her hand and walked out the bar.

Both Connor and Murphy look over at Annie and said in sync " nicely done lass" Annie smiled at them "why thank ye boys"

...

Murphy rolled Annie over onto her side so he could hold her tighter. Kissing the back of her neck as he did. He thought back to that night again and how Connor was still going on about him not talking to her.

…..

Walking home with Connor Murphy found himself thinking about Annie. Connor started to mock Murphy while he was day dreaming about her. "Jesus Christ Murphy ye like a dog on heat" Murphy shoved Connor into the wall "shut de fuck up"

"ooo hit a nerve did i" smirking as his brother, Murphy just walked away " so Murphy i take it ye like de lass den after spendin de night droolin" "aye i do and a wasn't fuckin droolin" Murphy started to blush thinking about her. "well den tell de lass" "no Connor she wont like me it don't matter anyway"

"only one way te find out dear brother ye leave it te me" Connor smirked at his brother and walked away " what de fuck ye planning" Murphy shouted at Connor "ye wait and see Murph"

...

Murphy looked over at his brother while trailing his fingers over Annie's engagement ring. he wished he knew a way to thank him for what he did. if it wasn't for him he doubted he would have had the courage to talk to her and tell her how he felt. thanks to Connor he had the girl of his dreams in his arms every night. he couldn't repay Connor for the happiness he felt now because of what he did. Then murphy thought back to his fist kiss with Annie

...

The day after they met at Mcginty's Murphy walked in to find his brother already there talking to Annie. Murphy walked shyly over to them at the bar. "what can i get ya Murphy" Annie smiled at him while asking him "just a Guinness for me darlin and whatever Connor's been drinking" Annie handed there drinks over and Connor took her hands and rubbing his thumb over her cheek "ya know Annie your so beautiful" "now how many you had to drink conner" she asked

"not a lot lass it's just true but everyone knows it isn't that right dear brother" Murphy started to panic "i guess so yeah" Annie walked away to serve someone and as she did Murphy

Punched Connor "what de fuck ya playing at"

"what its just a bita fun",

"i don't care Connor stop messin around"

Annie returned to the brothers and Connor was still flirting with her, Murphy started to get even more pissed of with his brother. "Anni my dear we nn n need FUCK ASS" "yes da what can i help ya with" "i want a p,p,picture of ya" "Okay da but only with dese 2wo lovelys" she smiled at them and walked around to them. Murphy's heart started to race and she moved between him and conner. she placed her arms around there shoulders and Murphy's breathing became faster she was so close to him. "everyone ready" doc asked "aye" we all said at once " okay then 1, 2" just before doc said three Annie placed a kiss on Connor cheek. both of them started to laugh and Murphy stormed out the bar.

When he got outside he felt betrayed by his brother it was only last night he told him he liked her. He lit up his ciggie just as Annie walked out shortly after him "whats was dat about" she asked with a confused look lighting her own ciggie and taking a long drag

"sorry ye shount ave seen dat" he said quietly, she walked over slowly towards him placing her hand on his arm "i believe ye have somethin te tell me"

Murphy looked at her shocked what did Connor tell her what did she know. Annie waited for a reply but Murphy was in shock "so is it true ye like me oe somethin" Murphy just nodded he couldn't talk "you do realise me and ye brother has been making you jealous all night so yed tell me" Murphy finally realised what Connor had done. She was smiling at him. "ye know what Murph…" but he'd cut her off by smashing his lips onto hers. He had one hand caressing the side of her neck and the other steadied himself above her. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, letting her know that he wanted access into her mouth. Murphy slid his tongue inside. His hand slipped down her side and came to rest on her hip, wanting to explore her body.

Annie broke the kiss and opened her eyes only to be met by his shockingly beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. She pulled him closer, lifting her head tracing gentle kisses along his neckline. Murphy let out a groan of pleasure. Reaching his ear she whispered with hot breath, "I like ya, too." He quickly turned his face to meet hers and gently placed his lips on hers, continuing their passionate kiss.

...

Murphy wrapped his arms tightly around her knowing nothing could come between them or though he thought. " how did I get such a pretty girl like ye "

" must be all the whisky I drink"

Murphy jumped he hadn't realised shed been awake. He chuckled " ye mean but I love ye, ye know"

" I love ye to Murph but it four in de fuckin mornin go ta fuckin sleep"

with that Murphy smiled and snuggled into Annie and fell back asleep.

...

Please like and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

sorry this chapter took so long, i really was stuck  
this chapter will be back in Annie's point of view

* * *

Chapter 3

i wasn't sure if i was awake or not, my head felt i had a medieval torture device on it. the pain was unbearable, Murphy's arms where still tightly around me and he had no intent of letting go off me, when i finally open my eyes, it felt like a thousand needles stabbing them. when they finally came to focus i was laying on Murphy's chest, our legs tangled together, his toned arms securely around me and my hand on his chest over his heart. this is the safest i ever feel when we are like this, i know neither of the twins would let anyone hurt me but Murphy was my knight, i smiled at the thought of Murphy in knights Armour, i managed to free my arm from under me and around his neck so i could play with his hair. this was my idea of perfection nothing could make my life better.

As i lay there quietly watching Murphy and listing to his soft breathing while he slept, i decided i need to get up and get back to the bar to help DA with the clean up after st Paddy's day, after a little while longer i rolled out off Murphy's death grab and landed on the cold floor, groaning i got up and went to the sink for some water, standing there i noticed i was just in my bar and knickers, i really couldn't remember how i ended up like this or what happened after we left the bar. as i picked my coat up there was the reason i couldn't remember a thing an empty bottle of bush-mills whiskey. "damn you Murphy Macmanus" i muttered under my breath, no wonder my head was spinning and i felt like death, but she knew Murphy would be just fine he always is, "luck of the Irish right" i giggled and sat on the edge on the bed.

i pulled my coat over me so my under ware wasn't exposed and also Murphy wouldn't go mad at Connor for looking at me. as i sat there i pulled my boots on when i heard a voice from behind me "hey beautiful how ya feeling" Murphy laughed as he asked me, he knew too well how i felt. "like shit Murph how do you think i feel, why did you let me drink that last night" i pointed at the bush mills "sorry sweetheart forgot your a lightweight" he was still laughing at me " its because you need her smashed to get ya leg over" Connor said while sitting up. Murphy flew up and slapped his brother around the back of his head " shut ye mouth that wasn't the case". i just sat there while the brothers argued and put there bathrobes and boots on, i lent my head on Murphs shoulder and smiled at Connor, a smile smirk appeared on his face.

the peace was broke by the door being broke down by the Russians from last night. Connor jumped to his feet and went towards them Murphy pulled me up and pushed me behind him. "freeze you fucking Irish fags" Ivan said while walking into the room and pointing his gun at smacked the butt of the gun against Connors head "get your fucking hands off me" i looked back and Murphy was on his knees with a gun to the back of his head. i looked back at Connor blood was pouring from the gash, he was put on his knees by Ivan and was made to handcuff himself around the toilet bowl. he made sure Connor tighten them properly. i looked at Murphy. his blue eyes stared at me while i stood there not knowing what to, he look quickly at his brother and Ivan i complete shock.

"you know why i fucking come here" Ivan snarled down Connors ear "i come to kill you now i no think i kill you instead i kill your brother shoot him in the head" he started to laugh, i couldn't believe what i was hearing, he couldn't kill him not my Murphy, i throw myself at him punching him square in the jaw. he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. " and we will see what happened to the girl" he started to pull me towards the door. "NO ANNE" Murphy started to struggle with the other Russian, Murphy was pulled to his feet and pushed toward the door with me "ANNIE MURPHY " Connor screamed behind us  
"CONNOR" Murph shouted " it was just a fucking bar fight you guys are fucking pussies"

Ivan had me pushed against the wall in the elevator, i tried to get free but Ivan smacked the side of my head, "ANNIE" Murphy's voice was filled with terror and anger. when we finally got outside, Ivan put us by the side of the Dumpsters, Murphy grabbed my hand "i love ye Anne" he whispered to me "I love you too Murphy" i whispered back with a little smile. Ivan pointed the gun down at his head "i hope your conscience is clear Irishman" Ivan laughed loudly.

"ANNIE" Murphy throw himself on top of me, there was a massive bang and 2 gun shots, Murphy grabbed something and smacked the other Russian around the head i looked to my right and seen Connor laying there. "oh my god Connor" i ran to his side and checked for a pulse it was really faint, his wrists wear bloody from the handcuffs that was still there. Murphy handed me a green bag "take this sweetheart" I need as he asked, he picked Connor up and put him over his shoulder and carried him to the hospital with me at his side.

* * *

Thank you for the waiting

Review and follow :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews bar one calling me a retard. So for your information anon i am dyslexic. So if your not gonna be nice please do not review my story and that goes for everyone.**

****

* * *

Chapter 4

As we entered the hospital Murphy took the bag he handed to me early and went with Connor straight down to A&E. I was left with nurse who lead me to a cubical in ward A. "Whats your name please" the elderly nurse said with a concerned smile "Annie Mcginty" i replied softly "okay and your date of birth Annie" "15/06/1973" "thank you, so can you tell me what happened here please" "no can you just check me over and make sure everything okay please" i shouted at the nurse i was to worried to care what she thought of me and how this happen. She started to clean my face where the fat bastard Ivan punched me, that filthy Russian had what was coming to him, Connor could be seriously injured because he was a pussy and couldn't take losing the bar fight. My mind was still wondering about okay Connor was he okay? what did he do? What was the damage? Is he ever gonna wake up? Is Murphy going to be okay?I wasn't sure if the nurse was talking to me to be honest i couldn't care if she was, i just wanted to be with Murphy i needed to make sure he was okay.

The next thing i remember was Murphy screaming around ward looking for me "ANNIE WHERE ARE YE" "Murphy I'm here" the look of relief swiped across his face "Annie sweetheart ye okay" his hand rubbed the cut on my face "Murphy I'm fine honestly, Connor is he okay what happened" Murphy took his hand from my face and sat on the bed with me "he's still unconscious and they've moved him to the church ward as i requested he should be there" "what happened to him please tell me how did he end up there" Murphy really looked upset his crystal blue eyes filled with water " okay Annie you should know, as far as i know he jumped from the roof, but not before he throw a toilet on top of Ivan, that's why i jumped on top of you to keep you safe" i gasped i didn't expected what I've just heard, Connor risked his life to save his brother, and now he might come around "i want to see him" i asked but Murphy didn't want me to see Connor like that " ill take ye to the church ward but no lass your not seeing him ye understand me" i didn't reply i was hoping he'd change his mind "Annie do ye understand me" "yes Murphy i understand" as he stood he took my hand and pulled me up with him And started to lead me to the door. as we headed though the hospital towards the church ward it was in complete silence i didn't know what to say to him after all these years i still could comfort him, i did truly feel useless at this moment in time.

We stopped outside the prayer room "lass I'm going in here ye promise me ye stay put of Connors room" "i promise Murph" he turned and started to walk in the prayer room "Murphy" he stopped and turned and faced me "i love you Murphy" he always smiled when i said that to him "i love ye too Annie I'm glad you are safe and not hurt much" Murphy walked back towards me and genteelly kissed my lips and and pulled me towards him, as he pulled me towards him he wrapped me up in his arms and continued to kiss me. I reached my hand up to his head and ran my fingers though his hair, Murphy bite my bottom lip and pushed me against a wall he brushed a small piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear "ye so beautiful lass" "what have i told you about lying" Murphy laughed at my reply and went back to kissing me. Murphy dropped his hand to my waist slowly pushing his hand though my coat. "Excuse me" Murphy froze as three nuns stood in front of us. "sorry" we both said to together, he kissed me again and went in the prayer room.

I paced up and down the corridor outside of Connors room, for half an hour, before i realized, my da didn't know what happened and he would be wondering where i was. i reached in my pocket and pulled out the coins i had and went to the phone. i punched in the bars number and hope da would answer "Fuck Ass" i was grated with down the phone "Da its Annie there been an accident Connor Murphy and myself are at the hospital could you please come down and bring me some clothes" "of course Annie s,s,sweetheart i w,w,w,be there as soon as fuck ass, is everything okay" "yeah ill explain later and okay thank you da" "no worries Annie dear see ye soon" "bye da" the phone line went dead and i hung up the phone. Murphy was stood behind me when i turned around, he had the biggest smile on his face "Connor is awake lass" i sighed with relief my boys are okay and the Russians are dead, .

The nuns from before were huddled together on a bench a little up the hallway and there was Connor talking to a small boy sitting on a cot. myself and Murphy walked up towards them.

Murphy was sitting next to him, Connor standing in front of him, and I was leaning against the wall beside throw his arms around me and kissed my check " at least god was on your side this time Connor you might not be as lucky next time"i said while still in his arms "I'm sorry lass i needed to save you and Murphy, it wont happen again i promise" i kissed his check and sat on a cot near the boy and watched as Connor would let the boy put his hands palm-down on his own hands and tell him to look up. Then Murphy would tap his hand and Connor would pretend it had been him and he was just so fast he couldn't even feel his hand move.

I laughed at their antics, but I was chewing on my nails the whole time, waiting for Da to get there. I was staring at the wall opposite us when a hand came up and pulled my fingernails out of my mouth. Murphy was stood there looking at me with my hand wrapped in his " thats no good for ye lass" before i could say anything back the door at the end of the hall opened and Da came in. Connor began moving toward me and murphy leaning against the cot for support. Da Handed me some pants and a t shirts, which i changed into behind Murphy while the boys talked to him.

"Thanks for comin' Doc," Murphy said, hopping off the bed to stand beside me."Jesus Christ," Doc said in a low voice, pointing at the boys' bloody bathrobes and the blood that had seeped through my shirt from where Ivan had kicked me. "What the fuck happened? Are you b-b-boys alright?" I cocked a brow at him. He grinned. "And you A,Annie?" "We're alive," Connor said, putting his arm around my shoulders to rest his hand on Murphy's shoulder. "An FBI agent came by the bar," Doc said, reaching into his pockets. "He gave me his c,c,ca… He left me his c,c,c, Oh he fuckin' gave me this," he handed Connor a card with a phone number on it and the name Paul Smecker at the top. "FUCK! ASS!" Doc yelled, making the nuns jump and gasp. "What are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna turn ourselves in," Connor said, handing the card to Murphy. "Tell 'em it was self-defense." "Yeah, yeah," Doc said. "That's what he said." "How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone yet," Murphy asked, looking over at Connor. "D,d,don't know, he di,di,didn't say." We all stared down at the card for a moment longer and then Murphy looked up and cleared his throat. "Alright. Listen, Doc, we need you to do us a favor." Connor bent and retrieved the green paper bag from the floor. "Anything," Doc assured us. "Just hold onto this for us," Connor put the bag into Doc's hands. "We're gonna come for it when we get back." "Right," Doc said, nodding and beginning to walk back down the hallway to the door. On his way down, he yelled, "FUCK! ASS!" Connor went back over to the little boy on the cot and said, "None of that cursin' was directed at you. He's, uh- he's a bit," he held a finger up to his head to indicate just how crazy our friend was. " hey that my Da ye talking about like that" Connor smirk and me and Murphy kiss my forehead

* * *

****

**Thanks for waiting :)**

**Please review and Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

Im so so so sorry :( I'm gonna try update once a week but my life at this moment in time really busy. Thank you all for waiting :)

Chapter 5

We sat in the hospital waiting for Connor to get the all clear, so we could go to the police station and explain are side of things. Murphy stayed by my side while Connor talked to the doctor "ye worried lass" He whispered softly in my ear "not really Murphy, it's just Connor and the Russians just a bad day , but at least ye safe thats all i care 'bout" i rest my head in his neck as he kissed my forehead. He pulled me in closer and kissed my lips slowly and softly.

Murphy sat on the chairs were the nuns once sat and pulled me onto his lap. He buried his head into my neck and wrapped his hands around my hips. Everything was quite, the church ward was empty, no one buy me and murphy. Time moved slowly while we wanted for Connor, we didn't know weather he'd be okay. It was just a waiting game. I could hear murphy quietly praying into my 12:30pm the clock read when Connor finally reappeared. "Connor" i jumped up and throw my arms around "are ye okay" murphy spoke up from behind "aye ill live no permeant damage" "oh my god thats great" i said while still holding on to Connor " right lass what have we told you bout using the lords name in vine" he said laugh while hugging me back.

"We should head to the police station" Murphy said to Connor "aye we would" he replied back to murphy " ye ready lass" he said quietly to me "aye lets get it done" i moved back from from Connor and smiled at both brothers "lets get going then" i said lively to the both of them, they nodded in sync and we left from the police station.

We walked quitely though boston Connor was helped by Murphy because his legs were still bad, my boys were okay and still breathing thats was the main thing "keep up lass" they both said "stop doing that its so creepy" they both did there evil smile and turned the on its side "come play with us" they both started to laugh and i just walked past them "evil" i shouted at them. Murphy grabbed my hand and pulled back to him Connor was leaning on his other side, we walked like this for a while.

After half and hour we reached Boston police station "lass you don't have to do this me and Murphy can just go in and say in was only us too" "he's got a point Annie, we can just do it" they both smiled at me "aye boys we could but you don't like lying and I'm not about to let you get in trouble for something we are all involved in" the brothers hugged me and and smiled at me

"We ready" Murphy asked us. I nodded and Connor stood up"aye we're ready" we walked up the stairs and into the station. We could hear arguing within the station.

"These guys are miles away by now, but if you wanna beat your head against a wall, then here's what you're looking for: they're scared, like two little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights is gonna spook 'em, okay? So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston, "Thanks for coming out!" The Detective finished before murphy spoke up "You'd probably have better luck with a beer" Connor laughed "Aye, you would" "whiskey for me boy" the brothers and myself laughed "Aw, fuck" the Detective said "Hey, Greenly. Onion bagel, cream cheese." The suited man said and he lead us to an interview room.

There you go chapter 5, sorry it took so long :) hope you enjoy it,

Please review and follow :)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note

So so so so sorry i'm terrible at updating, i hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for waiting and sorry if the irish is wrong i used google translate

Chapter 6

Agent Paul Smecker the pass on the jacket said. Connor and Murphy made themselves at home like they always did where ever they was. As for me i sat next to Murphy and pulled my coat selves over my hands, agent Smecker pulled the blinds closed and sat opposite us. Connor was munching on a donut as we all watch Smecker place a recorder on the table in front of us. "This conversation is gonna be recorded" he said so patiently. "Just answer to the best of your knowledge"

Before he could press record Murphy placed his hand on the recorder and leaned in "um, excuse me sir please" he lent back again and began to whisper to Connor "Cad is féidir linn a insint dó faoi na gunnaí agus an tairgead?" (What do we tell him about the guns and the money?) i laughed and Connor smiled at me and finally replied to his brother "Fuair muid ach suas agus ar chlé. Ní mór Bum a rolladh iad sula bhfuair na póilíní ann" (We just got up and left. Bum must have rolled them before the police got there) "ceart go lear" (okay) Murphy said looked at me "tú eirigh réidh" (you ready lass) "tá mé réidh Murph" (i'm ready Murph) he smiled a held my hand "Feicfidh mé a dhéanamh ar an caint dúinn, eirigh ceart go leor" (i'll do the talking for us, okay lass) "ceart go lear" (okay) i smiled at him and kissed his check "we're ready" Murphy finally said to Smecker

As he pressed record the brothers looked at me and i nodded, i loved how they both cared about me. "You guys are not under oath here just answer the question" we all nodded at him he smiled back "i'm assuming you knew these guys from before huh?" He held up a shiny silver metal cigarette holder we all took one cigarette from the case" Connor replied "aye we met them last night" me and the brothers laughed "they had some pretty interesting bandages, know anything about that" Smecker chuckled. Murphy, I and Connor exchanged looks then they began to give the account of last nights events"

"So" Smecker hit stop on the recorder "how is it your guys are fluent in Russian" Murphy blew a smoke ring and Connor smirked "we paid attention in school" Connor thinks he's such a smartass " you speak any other languages" Smecker said excited "aye" Murphy said with a laugh "our mother insisted on it, French" since i only know Gaelic i didn't know what the boys where saying to each other i'll just ask later. After them speaking four different languages French, Spanish, German and Italian, Murphy and Connor laughed i just sat quietly watch my boys be them usual selfs.

Smecker laughed and asked " what you guys doing working in a friggin meat packing plant and i like your job a bar must be fun place to work" he smiled at me and i couldn't help smile back. Murphy looked like he was gonna talk but another policemen walked in

"Agent Smecker the press are everywhere they've just going nuts for these guys, i don't know what you wanna do" the dark haired man said and you could tell he was obviously from Boston. Smecker looked back at us "you're not being charged it's up to you, you wanna talk to them" "absolutely not" Connor scoffed "no picture either" Murphy grumbled as he flick the ash of his cigarette into the ash tray "is there anyway that we can stay here" Murphy asked while looking at the new addition

"Uh yeah, we have an extra holding cell you guys could-" he looked down at Smecker who was smirking at him "can they stay here" "well we'll have to ask you mom" Smecker said a evil smirk "but its okay with me if your friends sleep over" we all gave laughs, i could hear Murphy's little girly giggle, which i loved it always makes me smile.

Smecker stood and grabbed his coat, flinging it over his shoulder. "Time to feed the dogs."

There you go chapter 6 i hope you like it :)

Please follow and review


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone i will be taking this down soon to do a update/rewrite. I will be re-posting it at a later date, it just needs a lot of work doing it.


End file.
